Anotolio
Anotolio is an Imperial civilised world located in the Segmentum Pacificus and serves as the homeworld of the Maroon Hunters Space Marine Chapter as well as the heart of the Anotolion Sub-Sector. A hub of trade and influx, Anotolio is a small yet bright light in the corners of the Segmentum Pacificus and a meeting ground for countless explorers, Mechanicus Explorators, Rogue Traders and adventurers alike. The planet itself resembles the ancient days of Holy Terra, with many seas and oceans as well as a massive super continent alongside many other, smaller continents. Countless mountains and different forms of geographical structures dot the landscape, from plains to tundras, and they all show how complex the planet itself is. However, as a result of this beautiful landscape still being intact, cities on Anotolio are dispersed and thus, they are connected to one another via massive infrastructure networks constructed after the chapter's conquest. Moreover, the scars of the former occupants of the planet still remain. Indeed, Anotolio's dense forests house relics that speak of many tales, most of which are forgotten. Returned to the Astronomican's light by the Maroon Hunters on 770.M41, the following centuries have seen Anotolio's population increase rapidly as more complex industrial tools were introduced to the population. Nowadays, Anotolio is a bastion as much as a powerhouse, being heavily fortified and vigilantly defended. Whereas its export does not even get close to that of notorious Hive Worlds such as Necromunda or Armageddon, Anotolio still boasts a considerable production output of lasguns and basic military equipment. Therefore, Anotolion Protectors, the regiments drawn from the Domain of Anotolio, rarely experience weapon shortages or equipment deficits, for while Anotolio dons them in extremely light armor, they are always issued with reliable lasguns and even more reliable support equipment. In addition to all this, the planet is ruled directly by the Maroon Hunters and, as a result of the mutual respect and fondness between the chapter and the planet's population, the chapter in turn has formed a semi-civilian government that relays the requests of the dispersed cities of Anotolio to their superhuman overlords. Referred to as the Meritocratic Council, being a member of this council is a sign of great honor and burden for Anotolions as the only way to join this council is to be elevated to this position by the Master of the Council, an honorary title given to a Maroon Hunter who leads the Meritocratic Council and reports directly to the chapter master, also known as the Lord High-Commandant. With the opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum and the descent of the Noctis Aetarna, however, Anotolio became a war zone once again as countless threats assailed the entire Sub-Sector, stretching the Maroon Hunters extremely thin and causing even the jewel of their domain to face a chaotic invasion, much to the chapter's shame. While the battles are still very minor and slightly more than scouting operations, it is clear that a multitude of factions have their eyes on the centerpiece of the Anotolion Sub-Sector and have found just the perfect moment to strike. Background Anotolio is a civilised world on the edge of the Segmentum Pacificus and is nominally inside the Lanaah Sector. Having been brought back into the light of the Astronomican by the Maroon Hunters between 740-770.M41, the planet has since prospered under their rule and became a hub of trade as well as industry. With its main exports being only minerals and basic equipment, Anotolio has nevertheless managed to maintain a growing economy and always ensured that it was on a surplus. The planet pays the Imperial Tithe directly to the Maroon Hunters in the form of both manpower and basic workforce as well as food, whereas the chapter allows the planet to export its products to other systems and planets, even most graciously providing protection in rare cases. Moreover, Anotolio is ruled directly by the chapter and thus, their chapter master, the Lord High-Commandant, is also the Planetary Governor of Anotolio. In addition, the Lord High-Commandant is often flanked by the Master of the Council while dealing with matters concerning Anotolio and the Sub-Sector, for the Master of the Council is an honorary title given to a veteran marine of the 1st Company who is tasked with reporting the various requests and pleas presented to him in the Meritocratic Council, the semi-civilian governing body of Anotolio that assesses the affairs and needs of each city in the planet. This council consists of a representative from every major city in Anotolio and they deliver constant reports related to their cities to the Master of the Council and debate with him the problems that arise, sparing Maroon Hunters precious manpower while allowing the people some sort of self-governance. While some find this form of government strange and even unnecessary, the history of Anotolio has made its existence a necessity. To elaborate, as a result of Anotolio being separated from the light of Astronomican for so long and facing countless invasions over the millennia as well as experiencing very different forms of governance, the planet simply couldn't maintain any form of nobility and eventually leadership became a trait that was earned, not bestowed on birth. This made leaders rise from every corner of the planet but also caused the people of Anotolio to cruelly test every person who claimed to be a leader. They were treated like dogs, thrown in fighting pits to fight for survival and everything they had, such as honor and pride, was shattered to a million pieces. Those who emerged from such trials were born anew, greatly humbled and yet stronger than most. In the end, the people became obsessed with merit and strength, demanding everything from those who wanted to lead them but giving everything they had to those they deemed worthy in return. It was in this environment of turmoil that the Maroon Hunters descended into the planet as the Emperor's Angels of Death and took down every single such leader vying for the planet's control. As a result of this glorious conquest, the Maroon Hunters soon saw that Anotolions had begun to bow down to them with unparalleled loyalty and dedication. However, the chapter knew that this culture centered around strict discipline and mutual dedication demanded proper respect in order to prevent turmoil and strife. Thus, they created the Meritocratic Council so that the people of Anotolio would focus on the principle of unity and competition instead of constant strife. Every representative in this council is seen as the leader of their respective city, meaning that their life is immediately forfeit on the eyes of their people if they commit even the slightest blunder or error. Thus, these people are only chosen from the best of the best and they wow to deliver only the best. Culture As mentioned before, Anotolio maintains a militaristic and meritocratic culture that evolved as a result of the constant strife that engulfed the planet for over ten thousand millennia. Leadership is a trait that has to be earned and constantly protected, for faltering in this duty immediately means the annulment of the leader's right to lead. As a result, the planet saw many local and global rulers with many different ambitions, experiencing a wide variety of shifts and changes. However, all of these internecine conflicts came to a grinding halt with the descent of the Emperor's Angels of Death, the Maroon Hunters, in the year 740.M41. The chapter united the planet in one fell swoop and with their victory, the people of Anotolio found themselves bowing down to these warriors of immense power and intuition. However, the first years of the chapter's rule proved that, despite their loyalty, there existed Anotolions that did all they could to find a weakness within the chapter. The Maroon Hunters were quick to accept this unique culture and saw that it ran parallel to their own, since they too claimed that leadership was only a result of merit. However, they also recognized both the air of distrust as well as the internal conflicts this culture brought in its wake and decided to merge it with their own in order to end these troubles Anotolio faced once and for all. For this, they established the Meritocratic Council and the Tournaments of Merit to show the people of Anotolio that there was another and more civilized way to prove merit and claim the mantle of leadership. While skeptical at first, the people accepted this change in course after witnessing the first tournaments, observing that the challenges their representatives faced were indeed harsh and gruesome, while also noticing that those who housed them, while encouraging the competitors, could easily defeat them. Ultimately, compromise became the best option for the majority. Thus, they too accepted this change in course as a necessity and began to see the chapter itself as a blessing, forming close ties and bonds with the Maroon Hunters in such a short while. Ultimately, this change became a noble act instead of a pragmatic decision to the people, for they too recognized the development and improvements that came in the wake of the chapter's arrival and the subsequent times of peace. Tongue became as important as the blade for Anotolions as the Meritocratic Council dedicated itself to govern the cities of Anotolio flawlessly while the people committed themselves to accomplish their tasks as best as possible. Thus, with the bond between the chapter and the people solidified, Anotolio began to prosper and develop at an unprecedented rate. Moreover, this culture also spread to all the other planets in the Domain of Anotolio as a result of the chapter's influence over the Sub-Sector. Wherever they landed, they preached their culture and heroes, their ballads and legends, giving hope and light to many that were devoid of both. They carried the light of the Imperium to the corners of their Segmentum while making sure no invading force would pass through them. Defiance was reduced to simple whispers in the streets. The kegs of disorder were pushed into the bowels of the cities and there the chapter kept watch. The people became their eyes and ears at points, providing crucial assistance to the Maroon Hunters. Thus, Defiance laid dormant for centuries as Anotolio's culture flourished all across her domain, with none vocally doubting the legitimacy of the Maroon Hunters. The chapter had made sure none would ignite a rebellion. However, all that defiance needs is but a simple spark. This spark came in the form of the opening of Cicatrix Maledictum and descent of the Noctis Aeterna, creating a massive rebellion against the Maroon Hunters in all the corners of the Domain of Anotolio. Some were quickly stamped out, like in Anotolio itself, while others managed to even push the local PDF forces off-planet and even seize entire PDF regiments at points. The chapter's nose was bloodied, but if there is one fact, it is that the Maroon Hunters stand defiant to last. Lord High-Commandant Alpinus Aros spread his brothers all across their domain and immediately declared a Sub-Sector wide emergency, calling all able-bodied humans to war. The chapter master is currently on Anotolio and tries to keep a grip on the Sub-Sector his chapter carved out of nothing. However, the Domain of Anotolio is still slipping from the chapter's grasp and slowly but certainly descending into chaos and anarchy. Meritocratic Council The Meritocratic Council is the semi-civilian assembly that handles the day-to-day affairs and the needs of Anotolio. Led by the Master of the Council, who is a space marine of the 1st Company, they serve as an advisory council to the Lord High-Commandant in terms of governing Anotolio while also administering their respective cities in a fashion similar to that of magistrate-mayors. Referred to as Ethnarchs, these representatives are seen as a sanctioned enforcers of order who are given some form of autonomy in return. While the Administratum and the Inquisition treats governments that uphold democracy as heresy to the divine will of the almighty God-Emperor, Anotolio's government does not fall into such definitions. Indeed, the Meritocratic Council is unique in the fashion that Ethnarchs are chosen by trial instead of vote. Thanks to Anotolio's somewhat martial and merit-obsessed culture, many of these Ethnarchs find themselves constantly challenged by those who wish to replace them and, instead of allowing strife and turmoil to flourish, the chapter sanctions a massive tournament as the only legal chance to topple them. Each year the Maroon Hunters host such a tournament in their fortress-monastery dedicated to changing the Meritocratic Council by pitting old blood against new in a wide variety of ways, from combat to initiative. Those who challenge and defeat their Ethnarchs become the next Ethnarch themselves and are therefore obliged to lead their city as best as possible. Their title, however, is merely a symbolic position and bear no value outside of Anotolio. Considering its reestablishment, it can even be said that the Meritocratic Council mirrors the recently reestablished Tetrarch Council of Ultramar on a much smaller scale. As explained before, it is safe to say that the Meritocratic Council's influence is extremely limited outside of the Anotolion System, for the remaining habitable planets in the Domain of Anotolio maintain a far more complex form of administration. These planets are all led by their respective planetary governors assigned by the Administratum instead of the chapter and the chapter is obliged to recognize the autonomy of all these planetary governors, thus nullifying the influence of the Meritocratic Council. However, since these planets are a part of the Domain of Anotolio, which is nominally under the chapter's jurisdiction, they are obliged to follow the commands of the Lord High-Commandant on some external matters and during times of duress. In this essence, it can be said that the Domain of Anotolio functions as a federation in which the Maroon Hunters actually command a single planet but are given the most gracious honor of calling forth all the habitable planets they bring into the Imperium's light to fight on their side. Moreover, to solidify this system, the chapter also supports the development of these planets when their governor acts in a pleasing manner. Major Cities Because of its history, slow development and geographical dispersion, Anotolio couldn't evolve into a hive world. However, the dense forests on the planet hint that it used to be far more developed. Regardless, Anotolio today consists of a complex local fanua and a lot of huge cities connected to each other with complex hydroways and similar infrastructure networks. It should also be noted that most of such infrastructure is constructed after the planet's capture by the Maroon Hunters, though there also exist some form of ancient tunnel networks that show that the Maroon Hunters are definitely not the first ones to tame the planet. The chapter's fortress-monastery, Blade's Fall, is also seen as the bureaucratic capital of the planet and the entire Sub-Sector. However, since it is by no means a city, only bureucratic matters concerning Anotolio and the Sub-Sector in general are handled in Blade's Fall while more local and civilian matters, such as the governance of Anotolio's many cities, are overseen in the secondary capital and largest city of the planet, Ancyra. Ancyra Ancyra is, by far, the largest city on Anotolio and the only one that can be considered as a hive city. While all the other cities on the planet favor circular designs that look at the skies with considerably smaller underground networks, Ancyra boasts a colossal underground part equally large as the surface one. Indeed, Ancyra's underground section houses a massive manufactorum complex focused on producing armored vehicles while the surface portion of the colossal city is reserved for habitation and defensive emplacements. The city also contains the House of Anotolio, headquarters of the Meritocratic Council. Moreover, Ancyra is quite close to Blade's Fall, the fortress-monastery of the Maroon Hunters. Due to these extremely important features as well as being the civilian capital of the planet, Ancyra is the most carefully guarded city in the entire Sub-Sector. Also, as a result of the city's importance, health and wealth are strictly protected by law and thus, life in Ancyra can be considered as somewhat better than most other cities in the Domain of Anotolio. Kyra ... Fortress-Monastery Blade's Fall is the fortress-monastery of the Maroon Hunters and a colossal building that dwarfs all the structures and even some of the cities in the Anotolion Sub-Sector. While not a city by definition, Blade's Fall is nonetheless capable of housing a lot more than a single space marine chapter due to being the bureaucratic heart of the entire Sub-Sector and serving as the palace of the planetary governor, who is the chapter master of the Maroon Hunters. Contextually, the Chapter built their fortress-monastery on the spot where their legendary figure, Lord High-Commandant Chaka, fell. Named Blade's Fall in honor of his nickname, the Lightning Blade, the chapter's fortress-monastery has been built thanks to the work of both the people of Anotolio and the Maroon Hunters. Consisting of innumerable rooms and corridors with many tasks, the Blade's Fall hides many secrets while housing an entire chapter and countless dignitaries and other visitors. Behind numerous secret doors and passageways, lies the heart of the fortress-monastery, only known as the "Blade Room." Within its halls stands five stoic Space Marines, the mightiest psykers the Maroon Hunters have ever seen. Four are positioned around an altar in the center of the room and at the bottom of this altar lies the fifth psyker, the former Chief Librarian of the chapter. On top of the altar lies a single, mighty blade. It is Lubricanux, the daemon blade that stains the chapter. Caught in a moment of paralysis, these brothers do not move or eat and have only spoken for four times ever since their apparent stasis, all of the occasions being little more than ravings of madmen. their minds appear to have been drained by the blade but they keep the blade's power in check as a result of this sacrifice. Their task is grave, yet unknown to anyone except the chapter's command squad. These battle-brothers are referred to as the "Keepers" and, with their names struck from the chapter's records, their sole task is to protect the indestructible daemon blade, torture the daemon within and, most importantly, to prevent it from acting as a beacon to call forces of chaos forth. In their eternal solitude and servitude, these brave heroes protect the dark stain within the chapter's core and make sure that the infection does not spread. Trivia ... Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines